Pizza Girl from Heaven
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: [A/U story] It was odd how a single delivery changed Ruby's entire life.


This was it, the best day of the week. Friday! Why? For various reasons. The most obvious was that it was the last day of work for her, at least for the week. It meant that Saturday came after today and that meant she could sleep for as long as she could. Then came smaller things, like her favorite webcomic updating every Friday and some game-related stuff. But while obvious and or minuscule, those weren't the most important of reasons. Oh no, far from it. Because today was the only day Ruby would indulge herself in what some consider junk food. Today was order out day! An unofficial weekly occurrence in the Rose household… Well, Ruby's apartment that she was occupying at the moment but that didn't sound as grand as the first version.

With that in mind, Ruby sat down to re-evaluate her current situation. It was early evening, Friday. She was back home from work and she was hungry. It was order out day and she had to yet decide what kind of food did she want to order. She let out a deep sigh as this always happened. Back home there was like what? One pizza place? But in the big city, she could order anything and have it delivered right to her home.

"Let's see…" She pulled out her phone and after a short search, started to browse through her options. "Taco? Nah I had it last week… Burger! But that will just open another can of worms. What kind, from where and what type and all that." She frowned, while it was always nice to amuse herself whenever this happened, and it did happen each and every time, the more time she spent on it, the less funny it was. Reason being, she was starting to get hungry. After half an hour of pointless research, she slammed her phone down… Against her lap, of course, she wasn't angry enough to break it by accident. "I'm done, the first thing that catches my eye will be it! Even if it's a taco!"

The minutes slowly rolled by as she scrolled through her options, while her resolve was there, she just couldn't find it in her to settle for something. Everything seemed so mundane and uninteresting and even if she had some thoughts about picking something, she just second-guessed herself. As this continued for an additional moment, dark thoughts started to cloud her mind… Was she going to die? Was this her fate? To starve from her indecisiveness?

As her inner poet started to emerge from within her soul, something finally caught her eye enough. "Grimm pizza? That sounds… Ominous." She frowned. Maybe that was their marketing? To make people curious? Or maybe there was a certain group of people it was marketed at? She shook her head, this was not the moment to analyze their offer… Well, not from this perspective at least. Having decided, she opened the menu and… And was flabbergasted. She saw a lot of made-up names with no real indication as to what it was. Sure, she had her favorite toppings, but she had no idea which one of those crazy names it could be. She started to open browse carefully through them all, starting from the cheapest, which she assumed was the plainest ones. Although she didn't get too far before her stomach grumbled in protest.

"Ugh, whatever." She hissed to no one as she decided to just take one of the more plain things they offered. She memorized the name and nodded to herself as she called the place. At this point, she could eat cardboard if someone poured cheese on top of it.

Soon from the other side of her phone came a voice, the most monotonous, soul sucked voice she ever heard anyone have. "Hello, welcome to Grimm pizza where our pizza is so good it's almost terrifying, can I help you?" Ruby cringed at that but decided not to comment.

"Y-Yes, hello I uh, I wanted to order a pizza." She began.

"It's your lucky day ma'am, as it's all we have. Which of our scary toppings caught your eye?"

Ruby felt her ears heat up at the snark from the other side of the call. She did feel a bit stupid calling a pizza place and… Well, declaring she wanted to buy exactly that, but what else was she to say?! "Uh r-right, um… I think it was called a Beowolf?"

"Which number is it?" The voice asked.

The redhead blinked at that, number? "I don't know?"

The voice on the other side let out a heavy sigh. "Right, let me check, give me a moment."

Ruby wasn't someone who got angered or even annoyed easily, but it was no secret that when hungry, people tend to be a tiny bit more sensitive. Right now? Well, right now she considered just cutting the call short and finding some other place, but at the same time, she feared that it would once more be her not being able to decide. What if that lead to something horrible, like death? Or worse! What if a sacrilege would occur and she would be forced to make sandwiches or something?! At a holy day like this!

"Hello, was it Beowolf?" The voice suddenly asked her, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, that one!" She nodded, obviously more out of reflex than anything.

"Right, number four. What size?"

"Large! No, wait! Medium… Or maybe large… Uh..." She didn't look at the size they were offering. She learned, pretty quickly, that each place had its measurements. What one place considers medium, another called large.

"It's fine ma'am, I have all night." Came another snarky remark which made Ruby grate her teeth.

"Medium." She announced coldly, she would not give any more money than necessary to that place, if only because they hired such an annoying person.

"Medium number four. Will you pay with cash or card?"

"Cash." She answered automatically, although she second-guessed her own choice. She picked that if only to potentially tip the guy who would deliver her food, but she wasn't sure what kind of person would bring her food this time, considering who took her order.

"Right, the pizza will be there in forty-five minutes to an hour, if I could get your address ma'am?"

Once she was done adding all the necessary details, she hung up and let out a frustrated groan. Awful, what an awful place! No wonder they called themselves "Grimm pizza". Once all that went away, she could only let out a tired sigh. She has to start making plans for her Fridays from now on.

oooOOOooo

Ruby wasn't a loner, far from it. She had a big group of friends… Well, online friends, but still friends! She also had a few friends in real life. She liked to hang out with them and all. She just had issues with strangers and new people and… Well, new anything. Especially when others were looking. It wasn't that bad, just… Difficult to approach and maybe it took a bit to get used to anything new, people included.

As such, she felt a bit silly over the phone call. If she had rehearsed the phone call which would mean just making sure that her order wouldn't sound stupid, she might have avoided the stingy comments from that phone guy. Still, what's done was done, and right now Ruby was in front of her mirror making sure she didn't look like a bum.

Which she always had issues doing. She lacked that feminine example to follow. With her mom out of the picture and her dad working hard to ensure both her and her sister Yang wouldn't lack anything, it was… Difficult to acquire those traits for her. Especially since Yang was very… Unique?

Either way that was the reality of her life. Short hair, trashy clothes and to add salt to injury her body either taunted her or played along and, as someone before commented, graced her with very subtle features... She could never decide if that was good or bad. Maybe both?

It's not like she could help it! She just wanted to be comfortable! Her hair was short because it was annoying to keep it long. She still remembers her younger days where Yang convinced her to keep it that way. Once she got old enough to decide for herself? They were reduced to their current, short state. Her clothes had to be comfortable and warm. Or just comfortable when it came to summer clothing. Besides, her hobby was on the web and she didn't have to look girly for anyone. She wasn't THAT type of online personality.

So here she was, trying to make herself look presentable. She was wearing her hoodie, while a bit too big, it was a gift and it was something she just wore in her house, mostly when it was cold… And when she accepted deliveries. She couldn't just open her doors wearing just her shirt and short pants it could create a misunderstanding of sorts. Actually? It did in the past, hence why Ruby now made SURE that it would not happen again. She could still feel her ears burn with embarrassment at just the mere memory of that awful day.

It was a warm summer day, she didn't give it much thought. She heard her doorbell ring and when she opened the door to get the food, she sort of forgot that she was wearing what some could consider light clothing. It was at that moment when the guy misunderstood the situation. Luckily he didn't hit on her or do anything more straightforward. He did the opposite, he started to explain how he will not and is prohibited from accepting that kind of payment and that if she can't pay for the food, he'll have to take it back. It took Ruby a while before she understood what the guy was talking about and once it hit her? Well, that was… Surely a unique situation.

So while the hoodie was necessary, the question was what about the rest? Her bangs were giving her a hard time, as they decided to stand at attention as if there was a parade about to happen. She could wear the hood on, but wouldn't that seem too scary? Like she wanted to shank the delivery guy? Maybe… But what if she wore shorts? Who would be a knife-wielding psycho in just shorts, right? Ha! It was decided! Her attire for accepting the pizza. While still suffering from hunger, she couldn't help but grin. Just in time, as she heard the doorbell ring.

One last and quick check if her hoodie wasn't dirty in any way and if there wasn't anything else wrong with her current look. With a final nod, she drew a hood over her head and took her wallet, approaching the door.

With a deep breath, she opened the door and what she saw, she did not expect. She expected some young guy, either between teenage years and her age or the opposite of that, some old guy. Those were the two types of people that usually delivered food to her.

What she saw was nothing of that sort. Far from it. To put it in perspective, Ruby always joked about Friday being her holy day, mostly due to this little food ordering thing. Like it was some sacred ritual and she was performing it each time to appease some sort of made up gods of fast food or Friday or whatever, it always changed and was dependent on her mood.

And yet at this moment, she was proven right. At this moment she was made aware that the gods of fast food did exist that her holy ritual was, in fact, something that was demanded and perhaps appreciated, as before her stood a godsend. An angel. It was a girl, a young girl, at least young-looking. At worst she was around her age. She had long, white hair that was tied up into a ponytail behind her, pale complexion and cold blue eyes. Her beauty shone even brighter against the mundane clothes she was forced to wear. Plain jeans, what she could only assume was company shirt that had black and red stripes and a small weird demonic wolf creature as its logo and a red and black baseball cap with the same logo on it.

Just the sight alone made it hard to breathe. In an instant, she forgot about her hunger or her anxiety towards strangers. All she could do was stare in awe.

"Sir? Sir! Can you understand English? You did not mention the inability to speak the commonly used language in your order." She wasn't sure how much time passed, but finally, she noticed, at first with her eyes and only later did it hit her ears, that the girl was saying something. From the tone of her voice, it seemed she was annoyed. The most angelic annoyance she ever heard.

"I y-yes, of course." Ruby nodded as she finally responded.

"Right." The white-haired girl let out a tired sigh as she extended the flat box towards her. "That will be fifteen for the pizza and delivery."

Ruby looked at the box and nodded, as she carefully took it from the girl. At the moment she wasn't sure if this wasn't some important holy relic and at the same time, she was too afraid to make any accidental physical contact with this girl. Too scared that it would turn out to be a dream that would just poof away. Just like that

She placed the box at a nearby drawer and reached for her wallet and took out a single bill. "H-Here, keep the change." Even at the moment she was too dazed to even comprehend how much she paid. Too much? Too little? She wasn't sure.

"Twenty, thank you, sir." The delivery girl smiled.

"Ma'am." Ruby said.

"Yes?" The other girl didn't quite understand as she tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"It's ma'am. I mean! I'm not a guy is all." Ruby said and decided to take her hood off, not caring anymore if her hair was still a mess or not.

"Oh! Oh no." The delivery girl made a troubled face as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Huh?" Now it was Ruby's turn to be confused.

"We're told to be very careful with this sort of thing to avoid bad PR since the place is new and all. Yet it's not the first time I made this mistake." What Ruby considered a celestial being, was bowing before her at that very moment. "I'm really sorry for my mistake."

"H-Hey! Hey! It's okay! I won't go online and spread slander or something about your working place." Ruby offered a smile.

"Right, of course, thank you." The delivery girl cleared her throat. "I'll have my leave before I say something stupid again."

But before she could leave, Ruby interrupted her. "W-Wait! Before you go I um… Can I have something in return for your mistake?" She felt bad for voicing it like that and felt even worse when she saw the distress that this question caused on the other girl's face.

"Yes?" The white-haired girl asked quietly.

"Y-Your name. Can I know your name?" It was such a stupid request and at the same time? She had to know. Ruby didn't why, but she had to know it.

"Eh? Oh erm… I'm Weiss." The girl answered a bit crestfallen at the request. "Anyway I really have to go, ma'am, I have other deliveries. Have a nice evening."

And just like that, she left. Yet it took Ruby a minute or two before she could even close the door. Even then she could just stare at them. Who was that girl? Why did she have such an effect on her? Was it magic? Would their pizzeria suddenly and out of nowhere grow in popularity and that's only because of magic like this? No, that couldn't be, right? That was silly.

There was no denying it. No one ever made her feel this way. No boy or girl at any point in her life made her feel so… Weird, for lack of a better word and her inability to be poetic when she had to. Nobody was able to steal her breath. There, she could muster a bit of poetry if she could.

She took a deep breath, if only in relation to her previous poetic comment, as she slowly landed on the ground from her little cloud. As she did, her body reminded her of the hunger she previously felt. With one last sigh, she took the box and hoped that this pizza would be worth all this hassle.

oooOOOooo

The next week was awful for her. She couldn't get that girl out of her mind. Which in itself wouldn't be that bad if not for the fact that it filled her with all those conflicting feelings. It was nice to remember her, to imagine her pretty face and those blue eyes and at the same time, it filled her with sadness since she knew that was perhaps the only time she would see the girl. What were the odds of seeing someone in a big city twice?

She had some crazy ideas, like visiting the pizzeria itself but it would be a bit awkward for her to wait there or worse, to ask about her. What if they thought she was a stalker of some sorts? Or even more horrible, what if they would end up making fun of her?! Besides, what if the girl was there? Then what? That was the scariest of the scenarios. She had no idea what she would say to the girl if she ever saw her again.

Yet as the week went on and as her heart kept on pressuring her, she decided to do something stupid. Something that had like one in a million chance of working. Because what odds were there that if she ordered another pizza, she would have it delivered by the same person.

Maybe that was what she needed, reality check. Some old guy would bring her pizza and she would eat it or throw it out, not feeling hungry anymore or something bitter like that, get sad, sulk for a bit and just move on. As grounded as it sounded, that was most likely the reality of her situation. Oh well, no going around it.

Deciding to go with that plan, she called the place again, made the same order and waited. The longest forty-five minutes of her life. Then came the doorbell sound and as she slowly reached towards the doorknob she felt her heart stop. Forcing herself to open the door, she felt like she would faint when she saw the familiar sight of a pair of blue eyes.

**Author's note:**

**Before I say anything else, I have a request to everyone that read this story. You see I have a friend, and this friend is going through a lot lately. I don't ask for much, but for you to help me make this person smile. To make a brief moment of happiness for them. What I'm asking for, is to search for "_AngelWithACrookedHalo_" on here and if you haven't read their stories yet, to do so and leave a comment, either if you liked it to say so or if you found something you disliked to offer some criticism so they could improve. If you already did but haven't left one? I encourage you to do so. They are a great author and they wrote a few fun stories and you won't regret checking them out if you haven't before. Please at least consider doing this much. Thank you in advance.**

**Well, I apologize if anyone feels weirded out, but that's the last thing I can think of to try and make them feel better. As for me? Well, I sort of took a break from writing. I won't lie and just say that the reason was Fire Emblem TH. This story was inspired by something my friend said and powered by the fact that I wanted to try and make something for them and at the same time hoping it would give me some extra energy for writing again, now that I finished my first playthrough of FE.**

**This will be a short story as I plan for 2 additional chapters. Hope you enjoyed! And hope to see you next chapter or story!**


End file.
